Slipped away
by LillyO
Summary: Ich wollte dich wachrütteln,aus deinem Mund hören,dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen wäre und dein wunderbares Lachen hören.Doch nichts davon geschah.Ich merkte, dass du nicht aufwachen würdest.Du warst wirklich gestorben.Nach "Because of you"


Autor: Lilly  
Spoiler: -  
Genre: Drama,Angst  
Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved  
Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Copyright ©Avril Lavigne. All rights reserved

Info: Ich habe die Songs „Slipped away" von Avril Lavigne und „Incomplete" von den Backstreet Boys in dieser Geschichte verarbeitet. Manche Zeilen wurden ganz übernommen und manche nur dem Sinn nach.

**Slipped away**

Ich vermisse dich!

Ich vermisse dich so sehr.

Ich habe dich nicht vergessen.

Und ich werde dich auch niemals vergessen.

Ich hoffe so sehr dass du mich hören kannst.

Ich hoffe, dass du all dies hörst.

Der Tag, an dem ich dich tot auf dem Hügel gefunden habe,

war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens.

Ich dachte, du wärest,

wie so oft in letzter Zeit,

zu unserem Hügel gegangen, um nachzudenken.

Ich wollte dich überraschen,

wollte dir die Augen von hinten zuheben.

Damit du erraten würdest, wer ich war.

Dieses Spiel hatten wir schon tausende Male gespielt,

und wir fanden es jedes Mal lustig.

Doch an diesem Tag war es anders: Du hast dich nicht zu mir umgedreht und deine Augen geöffnet.

Nein, du sankst mir in die Arme,

dein Körper war kalt und leblos.

Deine Augen starrten in die Leere.

Am Anfang realisierte ich es nicht wirklich, dass du tot warst.

Ich wollte dich wachrütteln,

aus deinem Mund hören,

dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen wäre und dein wunderbares Lachen hören.

Doch nichts davon geschah.

Ich merkte, dass du nicht aufwachen würdest.

Es war keine Täuschung.

Du warst wirklich gestorben.

Ich sank neben dir nieder auf den Boden

Heulkrämpfe schüttelten meine Körper.

Du warst fort.

Niemals würde ich dich wieder lachen, weinen oder schlafen sehen.

Nie wieder würdest du mich in die Arme schließen und mir alle meine Ängste und Schmerzen nehmen.

Nie wieder würde ich in dein wunderschönes Gesicht sehen

und du würdest zurücksehen.

Ich fragte mich warum.

Warum du tot warst.

Wieso du von mir gegangen warst, viel zu früh.

An was du gestorben warst,

hier an dem Ort unserer ersten Begegnung.

Auf unserem Hügel.

Dann entdeckte ich deinen Brief.

Ich las in durch.

Hunderte Male, wie es mir vorkam.

Wieso nur?

Wieso nur hast du das getan?

Wieso nur hast du dir nur das Leben genommen?

Und wieso hast du mir nichts von deiner Krankheit gesagt?

Wir beide hätten das überstanden.

Irgendwie.

Du wärest geheilt worden.

Und ich hätte in den letzten Monaten mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht.

Aber du hast es niemandem gesagt.

Wieso hatte ich nur nicht gemerkt dass du krank warst?

Ich hätte es merken müssen.

Das wäre meine Pflicht gewesen.

Aber ich habe versagt.

Ich habe dich in den Tod getrieben.

Tränen rollten über meine Wangen.

Ich streichelte dir über dein Haar, das sanft im Wind flatterte.

Langsam wiegte ich dich in meinen Armen.

Du warst gegangen.

Weg, an einen Ort, von dem du nicht wiederkommen würdest.

An einen Ort, von dem ich dich nicht zurückholen konnte.

Ich wäre dir gerne gefolgt.

Und an diesem Tag wollte ich es auch.

Bis die Sonne unterging saß ich, mit dir in meinen Armen, auf unserem Hügel.

So oft saßen wir zu dieser Zeit dort und sahen zu,

wie der Himmel die Erde zu berühren schien.

Und an diesem Abend hoffte ich, der Himmel würde mich aufnehmen.

Damit ich bei dir sein konnte.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Und ich realisierte, dass dies nicht das war, was du wolltest.

Du wolltest, dass ich weiterlebe.

Irgendwie.

Und ich tat es für dich.

Aber ohne dich ist mein Leben nicht lebenswert.

Das Beste daran, nämlich du, war gegangen.

Ohne dich fühle ich mich unvollständig.

Ich lebe zwar, aber ich bin nicht wach.

Ich erlebe die Welt wie im Halbschlaf.

Du hast mir gesagt ich soll weitermachen,

aber manchmal zweifle ich daran,

ob es eine richtige Bitte war.

Die innere Leere ohne dich frisst mich auf.

Mein Herz ist gebrochen, weil du nicht da bist.

Ohne dich kann ich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Nach deiner Beerdigung habe ich versucht,

weiterzuleben,

als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ich wollte dich vergessen, um nicht diese Leere in mir zu spüren.

Aber es wurde nur schlimmer.

Ich konnte dich einfach nicht vergessen.

Deine Stimme.

Dein Lachen.

Deine Liebe.

Von da an kam ich jeden Tag an dein Grab auf unserem Hügel.

Nun seit schon ein paar Jahre.

Ich habe seit deinem Tod keine andere Frau mehr angesehen.

Ich kann es einfach nicht.

Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen.

Denn ich vermisse dich immer noch.

Und ich liebe dich immer noch.

Ich warte sehnlichst auf den Tag, an dem wir uns wieder sehen.

Und bis dahin bleiben mir nur Erinnerungen an dich, meine große Liebe.


End file.
